


Don't leave me

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: In an alternate universe where Sans had committed suicide when young, they get to the surface. But when a fight happens, Sans does it again, and succeeds. (T for death, suicide, feels, and yeah.)





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale

**_A few years back.._ **

* * *

Sans p.o.v

_I wrote on a piece of paper with a blue pen, it fading out or blabbing sporadically. Eventually I finished and put the paper down, grabbing a thin knife. I held it clumsily in my hand as I whispered. " **I-I'm... Sorry..** "_

_To be honest, I was sorry. I was sorry that I would leave Papyrus all alone with no family..._

_ But he has Undyne. She will take care of him. _

_That's right. Undyne. Undyne is so much more important than a lazy brother._

_ That's right. Now get it over with. _

_I pulled the knife closer and stabbed it into my right eye._

**_CRRAAAACCCKKKK!_ **

_Pain seared through me, but, it was numb. I felt it but I didnt. A sloppy liquid fell down my cheek bones as I pulled the knife lower, listening as it tore down my cheek... I was watching my health fall lower and lower. Eventually it was at one HP._

_The door opened._

* * *

I sat in the living room, contemplating the recent fight. It was a stupid fight. It really was. It was about who was my crush. Some people said Grillby, some said Toriel, I disagreed to both.

Eventually, it escalated, the people spoke louder and louder until.. Well... It was a fight.

_ It's all your FUALT. _

I sighed, curling in on myself. " **Go away...** "

_ You should just die _

_" **I'm sorry..** "_

_ Why are you still here? DIE ALREADY! _

" **y-your right..** " for once, the voice was right, I should die.

* * *

_I turned around in shock, dropping the knife. "S-SANS?!" I opened my mouth to explain but nothing would come out. "WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I couldn't reply. "SANS.." I looked away and picked up the knife again. "SANS!" I pulled it right over my other eye socket and stabbed at it. A gloved hand stopped it, carefully taking away the knife and holding my trembling hands. "SA-SANS... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I looked over to him. He was crying._

_" **Sorry..** " His eyes were in a sudden, panicked, alert. Looking over to my eyes and at my Heath._

_"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, SANS?" He threw the bloody knife under my bed and hugged me. "YOU WERENT..." He sobbed on my shoulder, whispering incoherent words._

_" **I-**_ _**I.. I was...** " He broke down and began to wail._

_ Great. Now you made him cry. Stupid. _

_" **I'm sorry Pa-aps..** " That was when he held me close and whisper clearly into my ear._

_"Don't leave me.."_

* * *

I hesitated for a moment, thinking of the memory, before grabbing the rusted knife from under my bed. I scanned it. The blood stains were still there.

* * *

_A few weeks later.._

_Papyrus waved me out. A littl_ _e while later later, stopping me. "SANS!" I hummed out, ready for what ever he was going to say. "DONT TRY TO LEAVE ME AGAIN... OKAY?"_

_"I won't leave you, Paps.." I stopped for a moment to turn to him, the same ignorant smile on my face. "I could never leave you, bro." He walked up to me._

_"PEOMISE..?" I looked up to him._

_"I promise."_

* * *

I took a deep breath and twisted it, angling to towards me.

" **Sorry bro..** **Guess I have to go back on that promise..** "

I stabbed.

* * *

"SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME TO APOLO-" Papyrus opened the door to a familiar, rusted, bloody knife and a dusty jacket. The silver-blue dust glinted, almost as if to welcome him home. He dropped the bag and sobbed, running in and picking up his jacket. "SA-SANS?! SANS!" He looked up, searching for his brother in denial. "SANS TH-THIS ISNT FUNNY!" Frisk ran in, with the rest of their friends following after them, and gasped. "SA-ans.."

"Oh god... He's..." Undyne whispered out as Frisk ran over and hugged him, blue tears falling down their cheeks.

"Please.." Frisk looked to their friends and got a nod of approval from Flowey, who was being held by Toriel. "You promised..."

* * *

I sat in the living room, contemplating the recent- wait. Haven't I already been through this before? I looked around me. Wasn't I dead? Didn't I just kill myself? I stood up wobily and looked in the mirror. The cracks were still there.

The door opened. "SANS!" I stiffened and looked over to my sibling.

" **Hey bro..** " He was crying. " **Wh-** " I was interrupted by a hug.

"DONT EVER, EVER DO THat again..!"

" **What?** "

"D-don't leave me... N-not again.." The door slammed open and frisk ran in, looking around and finding us.

- _Sans!_ \- They said in glee, running over and hugging the both of us. - _You left us..._ -

So I did die.. I started to tear up, hugging both of them back. " **I'm sorry.** " I then cried as more people came in and joined the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I went on a roller coaster of feels JUST by writing this. Haha.. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
